ophidiafandomcom-20200213-history
FanChar: Willow Summers (Alt G)
" You're Crazy....I like that haha" - Willow History Background Growing up without her parent's love and support drove Willow down a dark path where she was admitted to an Asylum for crazed disturbed kids, acting like she was a changed person just to be released early. Despite not having a elder figure to look up to she basically raised herself after getting free from her prison, she took out her anger on mostly happy people and whenever she couldn't find that she'd remove some of the Rilux from her sight. She ran into Kenneth during one of her rampages only to be defeated by him in combat where her exact words to him were "You're crazy...I like that haha" before leaving his sight knowing what the G Core was capable of she knew to keep her distance from them. Willow ended up with a fascination with Kenneth and tracked him as much as she could even if he knew she was watching him, she grew jealous and angry whenever she saw Heretic with him to the point where she hated her she even called Heretic names when she ran into her in attempts to remove her from life just to keep her from Kenneth only to be stopped and almost killed by Xeo. She ended up getting away from them and ended up in hiding for what felt like months on end but still would not give up on learning more about Kenneth and even the G Core itself. Rilux Saga Appearance Willow mostly wears black clothing and brands a pistol on her left leg, she's about 5'6" in height, she is good at hiding from sight and is sometimes seen holding a knife or covered in unknown substance. Her face is completely dirty due to living outside and not being able to clean her face unless she can get into a public bathroom to wash up, but nobody wants to do that. Strength(s) Upper Body Strength Weakness(s) Ignorance Stubborn special abilities Speed Personality and traits Willow is an Ignorant, Stubborn, Headstrong Psychopath, she enjoys killing things and ruining others happiness just so she can be happy herself by trying to hide the fact she only wanted her parent's to love her like the good Daughter she tried so hard to be. Gunma Comic and Anime Weapons Pistol Romance Kenneth Star After he beat her in battle she felt something for him that she never felt for anyone else. She get's super jealous whenever someone else is around him even if he doesn't know he has an admire. Trivia * Willow is a cold hearted killer and cares less about others happiness, she enjoys causing Misery and Pain. * What changes her from the original is that she has dark crimson red hair and she wears dark colors. * She only cares about people if the care for her in return. External Links Category:Gunma Characters Category:Females Category:Professional Combatant Category:Alternate version Category:Alt g world Category:MadameYuki's characters Category:Armed with rare weapons Category:Evil Category:Corrupted Category:Ignorant type characters Category:Insane Category:Human Category:Humanoid Category:Power hungry Category:Female characters